


The First Two Times Didn't Count

by swordsdance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, larry - Freeform, relationship, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsdance/pseuds/swordsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have been dating casually for months, and all Liam wants is for Zayn to make things official. Everything changes when Zayn takes Liam as his date to the wedding of his two good friends Harry and Louis. (warning: lots of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Two Times Didn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is almost purely fluff. There wasn't supposed to be a lot of Larry in it, but oh well, too bad, it's a bonus. I hope you like it! (it's also based on a true story... not with Zayn and Liam, but in my own life) also the indentations got all messed up so sorry about that too

               Liam Payne wanted Zayn Malik to be his honest-to-goodness ‘boyfriend’ – that much was true. Unfortunately, in the three months or so that they had been going on dates (almost every weekend, he noticed), Zayn had refused to say the ‘B-word’. In fact, on more than one occasion, Liam tried to make it official. Zayn’s exact words in response were, “I like you, and while I’m not dating anyone else, I’m not ready to make it an official ‘thing’ just yet.”

                Liam was totally okay with that. He had to be. He didn’t want to be clingy, he didn’t want to rush Zayn into anything, and he didn’t want to be THAT guy. Unfortunately, it was getting tougher by the day to not pressure Zayn into becoming official. They had met weeks ago on a blind date and it wasn’t exactly love-at-first-sight (“Cigarettes? Really?”). The two had ups and down, but despite all that still managed to go on dates almost every single weekend. Somewhere between seeing movies, going to arcades, eating at random diners and going through walks in the snow, Liam felt something change: Liam was definitely falling for Zayn.

\- --

                The first time was snuggled up under a blanket at Liam’s flat. They were watching a Netflix-powered cartoon marathon (“Spongebob is a genius part of culture, and I can’t be associated with you, Zayn, if you’ve haven’t seen the classics.”) on the couch. The pair had ordered in Tex-Mex delivery because, why not? This was considered a good time for the two of them; nothing fancy, nothing flashy, just two friends hanging out (If ‘hanging out’ also included dirty explicit activities then so be it.).

                That was about the time their usual banter started. “I’m telling you, man,” said Zayn after swallowing nachos. “Sweet and sour chicken, pork-fried rice, and crab wonton, end of discussion.” 

                “How could you possibly consider local Chinese takeout to be your last meal on Earth?!” laughed Liam, sipping his ginger ale.

                “Because clearly you haven’t been to Dragon Zen Garden up north. It’s wicked.”

                “Nah, mate, chicken and cheese enchiladas for me.”

                 “You’re lying.”

                 “Truth! I could eat this every day and die happy.”

                 “You’d die of consuming too much dairy, that’s what would happen.”

                 “Some things are worth it!” Said Liam, grinning and digging a nacho into more cheese and lettuce. Zayn matched his grin and just stared at his face as he ate. He smiled so fondly at Liam he almost blushed.

“That’s why I love you man,” said Zayn knocking his shoulder into Liam’s, “You like what you like and don’t give a rat’s ass what anyone else thinks.”

“Just you,” said Liam. He turned to his right to hide the smile on his face. _“Love”_ he repeated in his head. He definitely heard it correctly.

                He picked up the WiiU gamepad in an effort to distract himself.

                “Alright this next episode’s me favorite.”

                “They’re all your favorite.”

                “Shut up! This one’s great, it’s about a bubble that Spongebob decides to hang out with for a whole day.”

                “You’re an embarrassment Leeyum.” Said Zayn, shaking his head.

                “Please,” said Liam, “You lo-… you like me.” He said, correcting himself. He quickly pressed play and focused on the screen, trying to forget anything Zayn may or may not have said.

 

-          - -

The second time was at Zayn’s flat. The pair were simply lounging around in bed as they often did. They weren’t always doing something sexual, but they were always just a bit lazy.

“You’re telling me you’re not ticklish.” Said Zayn.

“Nope,” smiled Liam. They were both only wearing sweatpants as Zayn lifted up his torso. He was looking down at Liam on his left, smiling. Liam could have sworn Zayn was staring at his body, but he wasn’t sure.

“Well then… how about THIS??” said Zayn, grabbing at Liam’s ribs.

“Ow, that just hurts!”  yelled Liam.

“Ugh,” said Zayn, pulling back, “You’re no fun.”

“I can be,” said Liam, with a mischievous grin. He quickly leapt up and immediately when for Zayn’s torso.

“No, no, stop! HAHAHA!” Giggled Zayn madly as Liam tickled him. He was kicking and thrashing about while Liam worked over his body with his fingers. Eventually Liam gave in and fell over to his side of the bed.

“Oh God, Leeyum, you’re crazy sometimes, mate,” said Zayn, out of breath, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well that was just revenge for trying to tickle me to death, I can TOO be fun!” smiled Liam.

Zayn rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Liam again. “Yup,” he sighed, “Gosh, I love you.” He giggled. He immediately put his face into the pillow. If Liam didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that he saw a blush on Zayn’s face. No, that couldn’t be.

“Sure you do, Malik.” Said Liam, smiling and getting up. “I need another beer,” he said, walking to the kitchen.

 

-          - -

It had been two weeks since Zayn said the infamous ‘L-word” the second time. The pair were driving along the highway dressed in their nicest suits.

“What if your friends don’t like me?” asked Liam, earnestly.

“Geez, you act like you’ve never been to a wedding before,” said Zayn, readjusting his hair. “Wait, you HAVE been to a wedding before, right?!”

“Of course!” said Liam, hands tensing around the steering wheel. “I just… I’ve never been to one with like… you know…” he looked at Zayn for a moment, who was looking back expectantly. “Like a date… or whatever this is.”

“This,” said Zayn, smiling, “is gonna be brilliant.” He patted Liam on the shoulder, then continued to fix his hair.

-          - -

The two finally opened the doors to the literal castle where the wedding was taking place. The banquet hall was decorated so ornately, it took Liam a minute to remember where he was. There must have been four chandeliers just to decorate the entrance, every three feet there was a massive bouquet of roses on the bannister, and at least thirty people were gathered around dressed in their finest clothes, sipping champagne. It was like something out of a bridal store catalog.

As Zayn signed the guestbook, Liam walked around. He knew no one else and he wanted to see what the bride and groom looked like. On a stand near the second doorway was a large cardboard printout of a high definition photo. In it, a handsome boy leaned against a tree, next to a taller, curly-haired boy with dimples. The look the two exchanged what could only be described as a loving gaze.

                Liam was taken aback and immediately went up to Zayn. “You invited me to a GAY wedding?!” He whispered to Zayn.

                Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled him aside. “Yes. What gave it away, the two dudes who are madly in love in that picture?” He asked facetiously.

                “I’ve never been to a gay wedding before!”

                “So what? I didn’t peg you as homophobic.”

                “No I just… it’s a lot to take in okay.”

                “Here,” Zayn held out a glass, “Have some champagne! Take your mind off things.”

                “I can’t drink, I’m driving us home!”

                Zayn shrugged and took a gulp and looked around.

                “I gotta go use the bathroom.” Said Liam, out of breath.

 

                He walked past an open bar, a grand piano, and five large oil paintings (of course) to get to the bathroom. After relieving himself at the urinal, he breathed in a cathartic breath. He went to the mirror to wash his hands and adjust his tie. Gay weddings weren’t a big deal, but they were when you’re there with a date. Who was also a man. A very fit man. Who you may or may not be in love with, but who you want to be in love with you. This would be a lot easier if Zayn would finally just officiate Liam as his boyfriend, he thought.

                Just then, a tall boy came in with the fanciest suit he’d seen all day. He immediately went for the towels and started wiping his eyes. It had been evident that he was crying, but Liam didn’t want to say anything, fearing the awkwardness. Just then, the boy looked to his right and saw Liam. Liam had no choice but to look at him too and smile.

                “Oh uhm, hey.” Said the boy in a slow deep tone. It was the curly-haired lad from the picture, the one getting married. “I uhh… I thought I was alone.” He wiped his eyes more, trying to hide any semblance of tears.

                “Nope. Just me.” He replied. Liam was just about to walk away quickly when he turned back around, his conscience nagging at him. “Uhm… congrats, by the way. On the um… wedding.”

                “Thanks,” the boy smiled. “Trying to keep it all together on my day, I guess.” He said, looking at the mirror.

                “What’s the problem?” Asked Liam. “The venue looks fantastic. And you look great. I’m sure your fiancée looks great too. Did you guys fight or something?”

                “No.” replied the boy. “That’s the problem I guess. It’s like… everything here is so perfect. Louis, my soon-to-be-husband, he made all this perfect for me. This is all just… ugh… this is just a lot of pressure. How can I possibly be the man he wants to be with for the rest of his life?” The boy grabbed another napkin and wiped away another tear.

                “Well,” said Liam, slowly. “I don’t know you guys, but… I think in this case, you already are the kind of guy he wants to be with.” The other boy looked up at him. He had such a handsome face even when he was crying. He understood how this guy found a husband so young. “I think you just have to tell him who you are, what you can offer, and what you want in return. I mean, isn’t that what wedding vows are for?”

                The boy smiled. “That’s really deep mate. You’re absolutely right. I gotta just go for it. Take the plunge. It’s my wedding day for crying out loud, and what I want it to be with Louis for the rest of my life.” He sniffed one last time and threw out all his napkins, then immediately stood taller.

                “Well, here I go,” he said. “Thanks, mate. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Harry. Are you related to Louis or something?”

                “I’m Liam, and uhm, no. I’m actually here with uhh..  Zayn.”

                Harry’s eyebrows immediately jumped up. “Oh.” He said with a suggestive tone. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you.” Liam stood there with a perplexed look on his face as Harry walked out of the bathroom.

 

-          - -

                 Walking back to the entrance hall, Liam was feeling courageous. He straight up to Zayn and yanked him away from where he was standing, arbitrarily looking at wedding gifts.

                  “I want you to introduce me to people as your boyfriend.”

                  “Well I see that trip to the bathroom did you some good.” Joked Zayn.

                  “I’m serious,” Said Liam, “If you don’t feel that way about me now after the past three months, then you never will.”

                  Zayn looked up and sighed. “You KNOW I already feel that way about you.”

                  “Then say it.” Said, Liam, tugging on Zayn’s arm.

                  Zayn sighed again and looked down. Then, he immediately dragged Liam’s arm over to where a blonde boy was drinking beer, talking to a smaller brunette boy.

                  “Uhh, Liam, meet Niall and Josh. They’re some mates of mine, we go way back. They’re in the wedding party.”

                  “Hello.” Said Liam smiling at the two.

                  “Uhhm, guys, this is Liam. My uhh…” He looked at Liam. “My boyfriend.”

                   Upon hearing that, Josh’s eyebrows jumped and he smiled. “Hi Zayn’s boyfriend!”

                   Niall grinned and immediately put an arm around Liam, “Well well well, ‘boyfriend’ huh? How much did ya pay this one to settle down for ya? Hahaha!” He laughed as he punched Zayn slightly in the shoulder. Zayn immediately turned a shade redder and gave Niall a glance that could cut concrete.

                  “Nah! I’m just messin’! It’s nice to meet ya, Liam.” Said Niall, putting his arm down finally.

                   After a few more minutes of idle chit-chat, Zayn and Liam naturally walked away. “There, are you happy?” Asked Zayn, looking down.

                   “Yes.” Said Liam, “Very.” He kissed Zayn on his cheek, making a small grin appear onto Zayn’s face.

 

-          - -

“And now, the two men will read their vows.”

Louis opened up a small envelope.

                     “My dearest Harry. The past three years we’ve known each other have been beyond incredible. I used to think I would never find happiness in someone else. I never felt really accepted, or beautiful, or truly loved for the weirdo I really am. But when I look into your eyes, I know you see past all my flaws and love me for everything I am. I was born a long time ago, but today is the day I finally get to start living. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me every day. My best friend. My love. My Hazza. My Harry.”

No one in the hall made a sound, aside from the occasionally sniffing. Liam himself had to wipe his own tears away.

Louis put away his envelope and looked at Harry expectantly. Niall reached over from where he stood to hand Harry his envelope but Harry declined- apparently he didn’t need it.

                      “Louis, I was freaking out about this wedding earlier today. Everything is so perfect, and it scared me, because I wanted everything to be perfect for you. And I felt like I could never give enough for you.”

A small tear fell from Harry’s face and Louis wiped it away, shaking his head.

                      “But a very wise person told me that my job here today is to tell you who I am, and what I can offer. So Louis, I’m telling you now, that I’m a tall weirdo, who has lots of bad hair days, who can be really grumpy, and sometimes a bit slow. But if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life loving you and holding you and making you as happy as possible. So Lou… in front of all these people, I’m asking you. Will you marry me?”

Louis nodded, tears streaming down both of their faces.

-          - -

The rest of the ceremony went off as expected. Liam admitted to shedding a few tears. He noticed Zayn start to well up, but he didn’t want to call him out, he knew Zayn would just deny it. When Louis and Harry kissed, the whole room applauded and Niall, Josh, and the rest of the wedding party threw rose petals in the air. It was beautiful and brilliant.

The reception was a wonderful time. Plenty of people danced, they all sang along to “Just the Way You Are” when the two grooms walked in, and it was overall just a good time.

During the dinner break, they played some generic filler music to clear out the dance floor while trays of fish and chicken rotated around to the guests. Liam took the opportunity to get up and get and just take a look at the scenery. The castle was situated along a large garden area which could be seen from any of the various large windows in the reception hall. The night sky cascaded against the garden, leaving the window to be half reflection, half scenery.

                      “You okay?”

Liam turned to see Zayn standing right next to him staring out the window as well.

                      “Yeah I just…” he looked down at this shoes then looked up. “I was just thinking about Harry and Louis and their vows. They seem so perfect together, you know?” Liam paused. Zayn put his hand on Liam’s back and rubbed his spine gently. “I just … for a long time I wondered if that would ever happen to me. If I could find someone who would love me, forever.”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Liam.

                       “Zayn,” said Liam, raising his voice slightly and looking into Zayn’s eyes. “Do you remember a few weeks ago, when we were just goofing off in bed. You told me you loved me? And I didn’t say it back?”

                       Zayn immediately dropped his hand. “Oh.” He said, disappointment clear in his tone. “Look,” he continued, looking up, “I get it Liam. You don’t have to say another word.” He shook his head and began to walk away.

                       “No!” said Liam, holding his arm. “I just thought you and I were just fooling around that day. I didn’t think you actually meant it.”

                      “Well maybe I do,” said Zayn, gazing longingly with his brown eyes. “But if you don’t then I’m totally okay with that.”

                       “That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Zayn, I-“

                       “ATTENTION, ATTENTION EVERYONE!” Niall’s voice boomed over the speakers. “WE are NOW going to have the two grooms cut the cake, so we ask you all to TAKE YER SEATS!”

Everyone immediately started to move back to where they were supposed to be sitting, and loud music started to play overhead and a cake was wheeled out onto the dance floor.

                      “This conversation isn’t over.” Said Liam as the two sat back down.

 

-          - -

“About that conversation we were having earlier.” Said Liam, gripping the steering wheel. They had only been driving for five minutes and Zayn had not said a single word.

“Look Liam,” he replied, still not looking at his direction, “You don’t have to say anything else, I get it.”

“No you don’t. Zayn I didn’t want the first time I said ‘I love you’ to be while we’re eating tacos, and I wanted you to mean it.”

“Well I did mean it.” Shrugged Zayn.

“But how could I possibly have known that? You didn’t even want me to be your boyfriend at the time.”

“Well I do now.”

“Then how come Niall and Harry both acted so surprised when I mentioned that I was your date, or whatever?”

“Because…” trailed off Zayn.

“Becauuuuuse…” replied Liam, expectantly.

Zayn turned to look at Liam. “Because I’ve never cared about anyone enough to want them to meet my friends. Before you, that is.”

Liam blushed. He couldn’t believe it.

“But if you’re not ready to say it then I understand.”

“I AM READY! I mean, to say it, I’m ready to say that I love you and uhmm..” Liam coughed. A small blush crept onto his face. “I do love you.” He smiled, and at the next red light, he turned his head and looked directly at Zayn. “I love you.”

Zayn smiled. He leaned in and quickly kissed Liam’s lips. “I love you too.”

Liam grinned and kept driving, his heart beating faster than the tires spinning beneath them. That was the third time Zayn said ‘I love you’ to Liam, but really, that was the first time that actually mattered.


End file.
